Normally, a screen that visibly displays video light radiated from a projector is aimed to display the video light projected from the projector. Therefore, a viewer cannot view the opposite side (rear side) through the screen. For example, because a conventional transmitting type screen displays a video by transmitting video light projected from the rear side of the screen to the viewer side (front side) of the screen, light from the rear side of the screen can transmit through the screen. Although light can transmit through the transmitting type screen, the viewer may be unable to view the rear side through the screen due to, for example, irregularities provided on the surface of the screen.
Most practically used transmitting type screens employ, for example, a polarization film, a Fresnel lens, or a lenticular lens for attaining high luminance and high contrast. However, such conventional transmitting type screens are costly due to the use of a polarization film or a lens sheet. In addition, viewing the opposite side through the screen is almost impossible for the viewer.
Accordingly, Patent Document 1 discloses a transmitting type screen allowing the rear side to be viewed.